I am here for you
by madilove26
Summary: Jack ends up pregnant bringing back painful memories of his past. The doctor has to help him through this as Jack finally opens up about his past and emotions. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

Jack laid there his head on the Doctor's lap trying his hardest to stay awake and watch the movie the time lord had gone on and on about but his eye lids just kept getting heavier and heavier.

"Jack"

"Hmm?" The doctor gently ran his fingers threw the immortal's hair.

"If your tired love you can go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up I promise."

"But you really wanted to watch this movie." The time lord smiled at his boyfriend who was barely able to keep his eyes open.

"I wanted to watch this movie so I could spend time with you I could care less about the movie. Jack you are tired just go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

" I don't want to sleep. All I've done in the last to weeks since you came around is sleep, that and I've sick for the last week and a half. I can't hold anything down and whenever we go on a run I'm so tired all I do is sleep I'm tired of sleeping."

The doctor made Jack sit up and face him.

"Jack, you've been feeling like this since I came to visit?"

Jack nodded not quite understanding where the doctor was getting at.

"Jack, what did we do last time I was here?"

Jack was getting aggravated with the questions.

"The same thing we do whenever you come home but we…"

Jack's eyes went wide with realization on what the doctor was suggesting and if he was correct, which he most likely was, it terrified Jack and he wasn't sure he could deal with this happening again.

Jack started to cry at this thought. The time lord raped his arms around the immortal man.

"Shh shh it will be okay I'm here no matter what."

* * *

After Jack had calmed down the doctor had taken him to the TARDIS med bay and set Jack on a bed as he ran some scans and tests.

"Well Jack this can't be a mistake I've ran everything three times you are defiantly pregnant."

Jack couldn't help but cry at the words.

"No I can't do this again I can't lose this baby too."

It broke the doctor's hearts to see the man he loved so broken and scared. He reached out and held the sobbing man tight.

"Now Jack it is going to be okay, everything is going to be okay you are not going to lose this baby."

Jack clung even tighter to the doctor.

"How do you know that?" Jack managed to choke out between his sobs.

"I know that because I love you and our baby and I promise that I'm going to make sure that both of you are doing to be alright. Okay?"

Jack hugged the doctor tight some of his fear dissipated knowing that the doctor loved him and that he didn't have to deal with him by himself.

"I love you too." With that Jack had fallen asleep. The doctor changed Jack into some pjs, tucked him into the bed in the bedroom that was in the house he had built connected to the hub by a hallway so that they could have privacy. He climbed put in the bed holding him tightly gently stroking his hair."

"It is all going to be okay I promise." With that the doctor feel into a restless sleep.

* * *

Author's notes/comments: Thanks for reading comments are loved.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when the doctor decided to get out of bed Jack was still sound asleep. He kissed Jacks forehead before getting up getting a shower and heading into the kitchen to make breakfast. He listened intently to the man sleeping in the next room. The doctor didn't know for sure how Jack would react to him telling Martha but he knew that he would need to her help to get Jack threw this so reluctantly he picked up his phone and dialed the familiar number. I rang a few rimes before he heard her voice.

"Hello Doctor, how are you?"

"I'm fine Martha and yourself"

"I'm fine but what I am wondering why you are calling me this early in this morning."

The doctor sighed, "You would have to see it to believe it I promise."

He could hear the smile on her face. "I'll be over in about an hour and you can show me whatever it is okay?"

"Okay Martha see you then."

The doctor hung up the phone when place a plate of pancakes on the tray with a cup of coffee and his tea. He took the tray up to their room and gently set the tray on the edge of the bed.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head. I made your favorite for breakfast."

Jack smiled not opening his eyes. "Blueberry pancakes?"

"Yep" He sat up leaning against the doctor slowly eating.

" I talked to Martha and she's going to come over today."

"You want to tell her don't you?" Jack raised his eyebrow at the doctor.

" Okay but she can't tell anyone." The doctor set aside the tray and pulled jack into his arms.

"Why?" Jack curled up into his arms.

"I don't want the team to know."

"Now why is that they are your family?"

"I'm scared of their reaction."

The doctor leaned down and kissed Jack gently. "They will love this baby as much as they love you I promise."

Jack smiled and fell back to sleep.

* * *

"He really is pregnant." Martha looked at the scans and test the TARDIS had stored. "But how he is well male."

The doctor leaned against the rail of one of the beds. " You forget he is a 51st century man. By then between adaptation and medical science men are able to conceive and have child."

"Okay that answers some things but what I want to know is how if the world does a man give birth."

The doctor smiled at how well Martha was taking this. "A temporary birth canal forms just like the one in women. For the most part this will be like your typical woman pregnancy but there can be some complications."

"And you want someone you can trust to help you." The doctor smiled.

"Martha you are brilliant." Martha smiled

"So I have been told."

* * *

Jack entered the hub after a mission tired and felt like he could just curl up and cry.

Tosh was at her computer scanning the item they had retrieved with everyone except for Jack standing around the screen trying to see what it is.

"It is a life detector."

The device had scan Jack and shown the results on the screen in front of everyone and they were all quite surprised to see that it showed two life sources, one from Jack himself and the other from somewhere in his abdomen. The all looked at each other then at Jack with the question in their eyes.

Gwen was the one brave enough to ask. "Jack, are you pregnant?"

Jack nodded as he let the tears fall and as he felt all their arms rap around him in a hug. HE knew that they didn't quite understand what was going on but they knew that he needed them and they were going to be there no matter what.

* * *

Author's notes/commets: Thanks for reading let me know what you think comments are loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack laid there in bed listening to the sounds coming from the other room as they discussed things Jack really had no interest in what they had to say. His mother had made it clear that she was unhappy about the news and neither was his uncle and he knew that this was not going to end well. Having had enough of this he drug himself out of the bed and walked into the kitchen where his mother and uncle were talking. When he entered the room they both stopped and turned to face Jack.

"So go ahead yell at me I know both of you aren't happy about this." Jack leaned against the counter.

"We are not upset with you son we are just a little surprised we didn't expect this." Jack's mom then crossed the room and handed Jack a glass of what seem to be normal tea. "That should make you feel better."

Without hesitation Jack drank the glass and then headed off to bed.

Several hours latter Jack awoke to an extreme pain in his abdomen and the sheets that lay under him were covered in blood.

* * *

"Jack, Jack wake up." Jack woke up crying seeing a concerned doctor watching over him.

The doctor gently wiped the tears from Jack's face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's pointless to talk about it now, it can't be helped now." Jack rolled on to his side facing away from the doctor not wanting him to see him crying.

Completely ignoring the signs that he wanted to be left along the doctor gently rapped his arms around Jack's shaking frame.

After about five minutes Jack surrendered and rolled over barring his face into the doctor's chest.

The doctor held him close and gently rubbed his back. "Now, what was this that has you so upset hm?"

Jack slowly pulled away so that he was facing the doctor. "I dreamed of my mother and uncle and back home."

The doctor reached out gently and brushed away some of the stray tears stained the captains face,

"And what happened?"

At the thought the dam broke and Jack couldn't help but sob.

"The last time that I was pregnant I came home and told my mother and uncle. They weren't happy about it all. I went to my room and let them calm down before all went to hell. So after awhile I went back to the kitchen and mom told me that they weren't mad just surprised and that it was going to be okay. She gave me a glass of tea and I didn't think anything of it so I drank it. But I should have known. I should have known that she put something in that drink but when I realized it was to late. I woke up in so much pain all I could do was curl up into a ball and the sheets were soaked in blood. Whatever she put in that drink made me miscarry. She is the reason I lost my baby."

Jack curled up in the doctor's arms and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning the doctor and Jack got up, got ready and heading down to the med bay in the TARDIS where Martha had already gotten all the equipment she wanted out and set up.

"Morning Doctor, morning Jack" Martha turned to face the two men smiling and Jack held onto the Doctor's hand tighter.

"Morning" The Doctor smiled back at his friend.

"Well lets get started"

After several tests and scans and questions Martha had Jack laying on his back on a table performing an ultrasound.

"Well do you two see what I see boys." Martha pointed to the screen and there were too little figures that quite couldn't be made out but all three of them new what they were seeing.

"Twins" Jack looked up at the Doctor who was staring at the screen smiling.

"Twins." The doctor sneaked a kiss as Martha walked out of the room smiling.

* * *

Author's notes/comments: Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed please leave a comment telling me what you think.


End file.
